Orion (Justice League: Gods and Monsters)
Orion was one of the New Gods of Apokolips. He was one of the sons of Apokolips' ruler, Darkseid. Unlike most Apokoliptian New Gods, Orion was considered steadfast and contemplative. But in the same vein, he often disobeyed the rules. He would often fly up to the crystalline summits of the planet and think. Biography ''Justice League: Gods And Monsters As part of a peace treaty between the New Gods, Orion was to wed Bekka, the granddaughter of Highfather, leader of New Genesis. However, Orion knew they were both surrounded by treachery and they were the only hope for their worlds. In preparation, Orion had the finest swordsmith on Apokolips forge a sword as a wedding gift for Bekka. On the night before their wedding, Orion went to see Bekka. He was taken with Bekka and her spitfire attitude. Teasing her if she was too afraid to hop onto his Astro-Glider, Orion took Bekka to the summits. He presented the sword to Bekka and asked she kept it by her side always. It would protect her when he could not. They kissed. Bekka and Orion were pronounced husband and wife. Bekka tried to run off with Orion but they watched as the New Gods of New Genesis slew those of Apokolips. Orion watched in horror as Darkseid was killed by Highfather. Orion leaped after Highfather but was blocked. Lightray held Orion back as Highfather electrocuted him to death. Bekka tried to intervene but Orion ,died in her arms. Powers and Abilities Powers *'New God Physiology:' Orion belonged to an extraterrestrial race of supernatural beings known as the New Gods. These beings are possessed of incredible strength and resilience and are exceptionally long-lived, though not immortal or invincible. **'Super Strength:' As a New God, Orion was at least fifty times stronger than a human strongman; his minimum press was 25 tons (50,000 lbs). As a highborn son of Darkseid, Orion was likely considerably stronger than most of his race. He was possibly not as strong as Superman and he was overpowered by Highfather's minions. **'Super Durability:' Orion's musculature and molecular density granted him far greater durability and resistance to injury and pain that a human. He was, however, far from indestructible and was killed by the Highfather's power. **'Super Longevity:' Orion had the potential to live for thousands of human years. Abilities *'Skilled Swordsman:' Orion spent his whole life training in the ways of swordsmanship. Equipment *'Apokoliptian Sword': ''To be added *'Astro-Harness': To be added Relationships *Bekka - Wife. *Darkseid - Father. *Kalibak - Half-brother. *Steppenwolf - Ally. *Mantis - Ally. *Desaad - Ally. *Granny Goodness - Ally; deceased. *Bernadeth - Ally. *Lashina - Ally. *Highfather - Enemy and killer. *Lightray - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **''Justice League: Gods And Monsters'' (First appearance) - Josh Keaton Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League: Gods And Monsters'' You said he could live JLG&M.png Orion JLG&M 1.png Orion JLG&M 2.png Orion JLG&M.png Orion & Bekka JLG&M.png Orion & Bekka enjoying the beauty of Apokolips JLG&M.png Orion & Bekka take flight JLG&M.png Orion gives Bekka a wedding gift JLG&M.png Orion offers Bekka a ride JLG&M.png Orion with his father Darksied JLG&M.png Bekka & Orion JLG&M 1.png Bekka & Orion JLG&M 2.png Bekka & Orion JLG&M.png Bekka & Orion Kissing JLG&M.png Bekka admires the sword JLG&M.png Bekka and Orion's Wedding JLG&M 1.png Bekka and Orion's Wedding JLG&M.png See Also * Orion Category:Justice League: Gods and Monsters Characters Category:New Gods Category:Warriors Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Flight Category:Brothers Category:Justice League: Gods and Monsters Deceased